


Secret Moments

by 360loverpenguin



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fluff, Inspired by the Shadow of Kyoshi, but no spoilers if you haven't read the novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/360loverpenguin/pseuds/360loverpenguin
Summary: Jin walked over to Zuko, ruffling his hair as she did so, “Looks like someone’s still got bedhead,” she said around a laugh. His hair was free from its’ usual topknot; he hadn't bothered getting properly ready this early in the morning.Zuko ducked his head, embarrassed smile growing as he turned his head back to the skyline, wanting to focus his eyes on something other than her at the moment. His eyes lit up, raising sun reflected in them, as he saw what they were approaching.“Oh, come look at this!” he said excitedly, grabbing her hand and gently pulling her the few feet to the edge of the airship where he stood. They were nearing the city that held the palace, laid deep in the middle of a large caldera.
Relationships: Jin/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Secret Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend as a loose continuation to 'Fountains', but works well as a standalone too! Enjoy!

Zuko let out a yawn, stretching his arms above his head as he stepped out into the early morning light. He blinked, eyes adjusting to the last of the orange strokes that the painted sunset had left behind. He walked over to the railing of the airship, not much different from the one he had once broken away from prison on, leaning against the cool metal as he allowed his gaze to wander over the vast land below.

He could see the caldera that was home to the capital city coming into view, vague mountains framing the horizon, made blurry from the distance. He smiled quietly at that; he was back home. They flew above First Lord’s Harbour, several small post cities coming into view, everyone within them still clinging to the final remnants of sleep.

“You’re awake early,” a voice said from behind him, still thickly lined with sleep.

Zuko turned, keeping his hands grazing the railing. “Jin,” he shrugged, “You know firebenders, rising with the sun.”

She walked over to him, ruffling his hair as she did so, “Looks like someone’s still got bedhead,” she said around a laugh. His hair was free from its’ usual topknot; he hadn't bothered getting properly ready this early in the morning.

Zuko ducked his head, embarrassed smile growing as he turned his head back to the skyline, wanting to focus his eyes on something other than her at the moment. His eyes lit up, raising sun reflected in them, as he saw what they were approaching.

“Oh, come look at this!” he said excitedly, grabbing her hand and gently pulling her the few feet to the edge of the ship where he stood. They were nearing the city that held the palace, laid deep in the middle of a large caldera.

She leaned her arm against his as they watched the sight unfold in silence. As they passed over the final wall of mountain, the Fire Nation’s capital burst forth like a flame, bright red buildings shining even brighter against the pale grey background. Rays of light sparked gold finishings to life, buildings blurring into one another as they soared above them.

Zuko’s face lit up much like the stunning architecture when he saw her reaction. Her lips were parted slightly as she stared at the ground far below in awe. He shared the sentiment; even though he had seen the sight dozens of times, it never failed to amaze him. And now he was getting to share the experience with her as she took it in for the first time.

“I can’t believe you live here!” She leaned down hard on her hands as her eyes traced over the details of the Royal Palace as they drew closer, detailed carvings becoming less vague as they began their gentle descent, so slight it could hardly be felt.

Zuko shrugged, “It’s not as grand as Ba Sing Se.”

“No,” she responded after a minute. She turned to meet his eyes, “But it’s twice as beautiful.”

He looked down at his hands; it was too warm out here, even with the cool breeze coming up to meet them. Zuko could hear her giggling at his flustered state, which in honesty only made it that much worse. Her laughter was so unique. Not like any he’d heard before. But comforting.

The ship lurched forward, momentarily jerking Zuko’s ribs against the hard rail as they landed. He let out a grunt of air; he should really be better at expecting that by now. They touched down just outside of the gate leading to the palace gardens, large carved metal entrance towering high above them.

Jin grabbed his hand excitedly, dragging the pair back into the dark shade of the cramped hallway. He stumbled to keep up with her, as he always did, her energy contagious as they hurried through the hallway like they were kids once again.

She reminded him of his friends; always running off into the next adventure, excited smiles ever present in a way that made his face light up as well.

He stopped just outside the door to the room he had been staying in; more spacious than the ship should've allowed, pulling her to a stop alongside him. “One minute, I’ll grab my stuff.”

She nodded, adjusting the bag she held over her shoulder as she waited, leaning against the frame of the door he propped open.

Zuko grabbed his headpiece off of a small bedside table, hastily pulling his dark hair up into the topknot he always wore. He rushed the process as much as he could, meaning it was likely messier than normal. He couldn't bring himself to care; they only had a few days together, and he wanted to show her as much of the Fire Nation as possible.

He threw his own bag onto his back, not having bothered unpacking any of his things in the one night they had been flying. His hand found its’ place in hers as they resumed their jog, as fast as they could navigate the hallways lined with metal without slipping.

They slowed to a halt just before the exit of the ship where heavily armoured guards lined each side to greet the Firelord. They both glanced at each other out of the sides of their eyes as they returned to an acceptable pace.

They filtered through the row of guards, Zuko nodding at them politely as they passed. The gate slowly creaked open, gears grinding as it was pulled straight up from the ground, revealing the grounds beyond.

Jin’s grin only grew as the garden came into full focus. The light flirted through the tree leaves, casting dancing shadows against the ground, vibrant green grass lying gently over top of it.

Zuko had to force himself to stop staring at her, and the way her green eyes reflected every emotion that went through her mind. “Y’know, this is the only spot in the whole place where the guards can’t see us.” He didn’t really know why he said it. Maybe he was just glad to have a moment alone with her.

She slowly turned to him, looking up at his taller height. Slowly, she leaned up. Jin quickly pressed her lips against his, the feeling soft and comforting for a brief moment. By the time Zuko registered what had happened, she had pulled back again, the action short and simple, leaving both their faces a shade fitting of the Fire Nation.

Zuko blinked, face turning into a smile. He cleared his throat, ready to continue with the tour.


End file.
